And They Lived Happily Ever After
by fangirl-level4000
Summary: A collection of CaptainSwan one shots. Fluffy, romantic little scenes from my head that exist in a perfect world where there are no obstacles for my OTP. Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or it's characters.
1. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Emma needed to calm down. Her heart was racing as she paced the floors of her room in the loft she shared with her parents and she felt like she couldn't breathe. How could she when, in the past twenty-four hours she had been locked in a tower doomed to be the only person who knew the truth, met an alternate version of everyone she knew and loved, and watched her father kill the love of her life.

When she had rushed to the loft after returning to Storybrooke and Killian wasn't where he was supposed to be, her heart had stopped beating, thinking that she and Henry were wrong, that not quite everything could be undone from their time trapped inside the pages of Issac's book, _Heroes and Villains._

Every moment they had ever spent together-good or bad, loving or hating, as friends or as foes-flashed before her eyes in that moment. She saw it all. Every time she had wanted to punch him right in his beautiful face, every adventure, every flirtatious raise of his eyebrow, every suggestive comment and every single kiss they had ever shared flashed in front of her mind's eye as she stood in the middle of the Killian-less loft.

Just as she began to feel her heart break in two, Killian's deep, sultry voice filled the room and healed all of the pain Emma had felt in the moments she believed she had lost him.

He was alive. Her Killian was alive, even though Emma couldn't believe it. No matter how many times he told her he was a survivor, there was still that voice in the back of her head telling her that anyone she loves dies.

She loved him. She couldn't deny that she, Emma Swan, loved Killian Jones more than she thought she could love another man. Neal had been the great love of her life, but the love she felt for Killian surpassed every ounce of love she had had for Neal ten fold.

So, why couldn't she admit it out loud? Emma had watched Killian die and when she found him alive and well, she couldn't tell him that she loved him more than words could describe.

With a frustrated sigh, Emma plopped down on the edge of her bed and rested her elbows on her knees. She ran her hands through her long, blonde waves, noting that she needed to spend some time with a brush to get the tangles out of it before she even entertained the idea of sleeping tonight. Her eyes were trained on her boot-covered feet when another pair of boots entered her sight. When she lifted her head, the most beautiful blue eyes that looked like the ocean he loved so much, were staring down at her. Killian wore that smirk he saved just for her, but when he saw the trouble and frustration in Emma's eyes, his face softened.

"I thought you were all going to Granny's," Emma mumbled as Killian cupped her cheek with his good hand and she leaned into his touch, savoring the feel of his hand on her skin that proved he was, in fact, still alive. He was still with her.

"I thought you were going to join us," Killian countered with a raised eyebrow. Emma tried to break away from his stare, but his hand on her cheek kept her firmly in place. "I was worried about you, love."

"I'm fine." Emma assured him with a smile he knew was fake. "I'm just tired and not in the mood for celebrating another villain vanquished right now."

Killian sat down next to Emma on the edge of her bed and wrapped his hooked arm around her and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder, where it fit perfectly, naturally, like they were made for each other.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong," Killian asked, pressing his lips against her hair.

"You died, Killian," Emma muttered, letting the feel of Killian's thumb running along her knuckles give her the strength she needed to go on. "I watched you die and all of my greatest fears became reality. All of my reasons for pushing you away and denying how I felt about you suddenly became valid and I felt like my heart was literally breaking and would never heal."

"Emma," he whispered as their hands separated and he cupped her cheek once more, turning her head so he could stare into her beautiful green eyes that reminded him of the sea on a stormy day. "I didn't die. I'm right here, love, and I'm not going anywhere."

Emma nodded and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, reveling in the soft caress of his thumb on her cheek. When she closed her eyes, she realized that even if her heart ended up broken in the end, a life without Killian, her pirate, her Captain Hook, wouldn't be worth living.

With a deep breath, she dipped her head and pressed her lips against Killian's, quickly deepening the kiss, pouring as much passion and love into it as she could. The arm around her waist tightened, encouraging her to fling her leg around to straddle him. With one leg on either side of his hips, Emma kissed Killian as she held his face in her hands, loving the feel of his scratchy stubble against her soft palms. Killian's good hand wound into her hair while the injured arm pressed into her lower back, keeping her firmly against him.

Emma removed her mouth from Killian's reluctantly as she panted for breath. With her forehead pressed against his again and her fingers rubbing the soft skin of his ears, playing with the stud earring he still wore, she whispered against his lips, "I love you," before claiming his mouth in another searing kiss.

Their tongues pushed against each other, battling for power before Killian finally surrendered. He let her take what she needed, knowing she had just admitted her deepest feelings and that she might be in need of a distraction. He hadn't said the words in certain terms, but he knew Emma had no doubt of his feelings for her. He hadn't wanted to scare her off with declarations of love, but hearing the words pass her lips was the greatest moment of Killian's life.

He rejoiced in the fact that he didn't have to keep his true feelings hidden and he couldn't keep them in any longer. Wrenching his lips from Emma's, he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck before sucking lightly on her pulse, causing her to hum low in her throat. Killian smiled against her skin, loving that he could have such an affect on her. Lifting his head, Killian brought his hand to her cheek and stared into her eyes for a moment. Emma's cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Emma Swan, my love," Killian whispered, barely loud enough for Emma to hear. "I do love you so, more than I thought possible after so many years of living a loveless existence. You make me want to be a hero. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and every passing moment that you're in my arms, I give you just a little more of my heart. Now, you own it. It is yours and it will always belong to you. You are my happy ending."

Tears were streaming down Emma's face in a way he had never seen. He swiped at them with his thumb as they continued to stare at each other.

Just as Emma was leaning in to resume what had been started earlier, the door to the loft swung open as Henry and her parents entered. Her shoulders slumped as she grunted and dropped her head onto Killian's shoulder as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and running his hand up and down her back.

"I seriously need to get my own place," Emma mumbled into Killian's shoulder. Killian ran his hand down the back of her head as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"We best get downstairs, love," Killian muttered as Emma lifted her head from his shoulder. "Before they come looking for us. I don't think your father would appreciate the position we are currently in."

Emma smiled brightly as she kissed him almost too quickly on the lips and pushed off of his lap, taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Killian walked ahead of her and started down the steps before Emma pulled on his hand, forcing him to stop and turn to look at her. She ran her hand through his hair and grasped the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers once more before they had to face her parents and son.

When the kiss ended, Emma smiled down at Killian and said, " You're _my_ happy ending."

 _Thanks for reading! This is my first OUAT fic so please tell me what you think! :)_


	2. Follow Me Into the Light

"Swan, where are you going," Killian shouted as he ran after Emma through the streets of Storybrooke. Ever since she had become the Dark One, Emma had tried to distance herself from the people she loves. She didn't even know if she was actually capable of love anymore, but she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to any of them while she was like this.

Emma knew she shouldn't have gone into Granny's. She should have just kept walking when she saw her parents, Killian and Henry all sitting around a table, enjoying themselves like she wasn't going through absolute Hell without them, but she hadn't hugged her son in over three weeks and her dreams of lying in Killian's arms were becoming unbearable.

Everything was going great. Killian held her hand and gave her the smoldering look that drove her crazy and her parents and Henry treated her as if nothing had changed, like she was still the same Emma, like she hadn't been avoiding them for weeks. She had felt like her old self and for a short time, she forgot that she was under the control of the dagger. For those fleeting moments, the darkness that was threatening to consume her wasn't hovering so close to her. He heart felt lighter and she never wanted that feeling to end.

Just when Emma was starting to feel like there was a possibility that she could live with being the Dark One and still be around the people she loved, the dark thoughts started impeding her mind. Suddenly, all of the ways she could use her new found dark magic to get revenge on all of the people who had ever wronged her were her priorities. She wanted to hurt people and she had never wanted to intentionally, maliciously hurt someone before. That was when Emma knew she needed to extricate herself from the lovely family outing.

Rather unceremoniously, she dropped Killian's hand, muttered something about things she needed to do and fled from the diner, rushing toward the forest where she was living in a secluded cabin.

"Emma," Killian shouted again, starting to jog to catch up to her. He had been happier in the last hour than he had been in a month. He was getting his Swan back and he wasn't going to loose her. He had fought too long and hard to give up now. When he was a step behind Emma, Killian used his hook to loop around her arm and pull her to a stop. "Love, please, don't leave."

"I have to, Hook," Emma argued as she turned to face Killian, the wince that contorted his face when she called him Hook not going unnoticed. "I need to be alone right now. I can't be around you all when I have this darkness looming over me. I can't expose you to it."

Killian didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply took her hand and started pulling Emma toward the docks where the Jolly Roger was anchored. She always seemed to be able to clear her mind and relax when she was at the docks, something that made Killian's heart leap for joy thinking that maybe it was because the docks reminded her of him. He heard her mumbled protests from behind him, but they were unconvincing and she eventually stopped fighting him as he pulled her along with him.

Once Killian's booted foot hit the deck of the Jolly Roger, Emma yanked her hand out of his and stopped before she stepped onto the boat. She stood on the dock with her arms crossed defensively over her chest as Killian turned back to face her. His blue eyes were piercing and Emma noted how devilishly handsome he looked with his black shirt unbuttoned just enough so that his curly chest hair made an appearance. His modern clothing gave him an air of mystery that Emma couldn't get enough of.

"Killian, what are we doing," Emma asked, her breath visible in little puffs of white as Killian extended his hand to her in offering.

"Emma, please, love," Killian nearly whispered, begging her to trust him. Emma reluctantly took his hand and stepped onto the Jolly Roger, Killian's beloved ship that he had given up for her, proving to her he loved her.

Emma was so glad when she had learned Killian had been reunited with his ship. The Jolly Roger was an important part of who Killian was and Emma had always thought she would get him his ship one way or another.

Killian led her down the ladder to his captain's quarters, lifting her in his arms from the last step before setting her on her feet in front of him. IN an attempt to give Emma some space, he backed away from her and leaned against his desk with his feet crossed at the ankles. She looked nervous, like she was afraid she would loose control at any moment and the darkness would consume her.

"Hook, please tell me why we're here," Emma whispered, leaning against the wall opposite Killian as she resumed her defensive stance.

Since Emma had finally admitted her true feelings for Killian before disappearing, Killian hadn't been able to reciprocate the sentiment. She was missing for a week and Killian had searched tirelessly for her with the dagger in his hand. He knew that he could summon her with the dagger, but something about holding that kind of power over her felt wrong. She had finally resurfaced a week later and something had changed. That sparkle in her eye had fizzled out and. As soon as she came back, Emma fled to the cabin and tried to avoid Killian and her family. Other than a few moments here and there, Killian and Emma hadn't been alone together in weeks.

"I love you," Killian blurted frankly, feeling a weight lift off of his chest as he finally said the words out loud.

"Killian..."

"No, please, I need to say this," Killian insisted, holding his hand up in defense. Emma's eyes softened as she nodded, knowing that hearing what he had to say was only going to make walking away from him harder in the end. "I have loved you since that first time you kissed me in Neverland. You changed me. You took all of the darkness that consumed my heart and washed it away with your light. I will be damned if I don't do the same for you."

"It's not that simple," Emma whispered, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. "You can't just love the darkness out of me."

Killian took her words as a challenge as he closed the distance between them, stopping inches from Emma, backing her up against the wall. He grasped her hand in his, raising their hands between them and pressing them to her chest just above her heart. A small sigh of relief passed his lips when he felt her steady heartbeat against his fingers. There was still something there he could work with.

"Do you feel that, love," Killian asked breathily, pressing Emma's hand more firmly against her chest so there was no doubt she could feel the evidence of the heart beating in her chest. "I don't care how dark you claim to be, your heart still works and as long as it works, I will never stop proving to you how much I love you, Swan."

He would probably still prove how much he loved her even when her heart stopped working, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"Killian," Emma whispered his name like a prayer as she closed her eyes and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt Killian's hand leave her chest and cup her cheek as he swiped at the tears with his thumb. His breath was hot against her face and a chill ran down her spine before she felt his lips press tentatively against hers.

As if he was waiting for Emma to push him away, Killian hovered centimeters from her mouth before firmly pressing his mouth on hers again. Emma sighed when their lips connected and melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her hands gripping the leather of his jacket at his back.

When Killian deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against his body, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into the kiss, something magical happened. Emma could actually feel the love and light in her heart pushing out the darkness. Feeling Killian's love and insistence that she was still good was actually lightening her heart. She smiled against his lips and moved her arms to snake around his neck as she rose up on her toes to better the angle as their mouths moved together perfectly as they always had.

"You're still in their," Killian said, gasping for air as their lips separated. The smile that graced his face was so hopeful and beautiful, Emma couldn't help but trace it with her fingers. "You still are, and always will be my Emma, my Swan, my happy ending, my love."

"I love you," Emma whispered, finally feeling like she was capable of love for the first time since she became the Dark One.

"I do love you so, my darling." Killian pressed his lips to hers quickly and Emma knew she would be able to handle being the Dark One as long as she had Killian by her side. Forever.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and shoot me a prompt if you feel so inclined to do so! :)**_


	3. As You Wish

Sitting on the couch in their new apartment, Emma and Killian flipped through the endless titles available on Netflix, trying to decided what to watch. The scene was rather domestic as Killian had traded his normal black leather for more comfortable flannel pants and a simple gray t-shirt. Emma sat curled into his side as she used the remote to flip through the options on the TV, or the "magic box" as Killian called it. His arm was draped over the back of the couch and his fingers drew absent-minded patterns on the skin of her shoulder that the strap of the tank top she was wearing wasn't covered. Henry was out for dinner with Regina, Robin Hood and Roland and he would spend the night with the other half of his family, giving Emma and Killian time to settle into their new home.

Emma relished the quiet moments alone with her reformed pirate. It seemed lately they were few and far between, but, for the moment, everything was right with their little world and they could all enjoy their happy endings.

As Emma snuggled closer into Killian's side, she felt a tug on her hair as he twirled her long, blonde waves around his fingers. He wasn't really paying attention to what Emma was doing with the magic picture machine becasue he was too focused on how wonderful the moment was. He finally had his Swan in his arms and she was his. They were a family now, however unconventional, and he had never thought he could have that again, not after losing everyone he had ever considered family. Emma and Henry, along with the extra family members that came with them, were his world and he wouldn't survive losing them. For now, though, he didn't have to worry about that.

"Are you even paying attention," Emma asked as she turned her head up to meet Killian's eyes. He smirked and shook his head as his eyes scanned her face rapidly, trying to memorize every part of her frustrated expression. He loved pushing her buttons and they loved challenging each other. "You're supposed to be picking a movie, captain."

"Love, I know nothing of the magic pictures," Killian defended with a smirk. "Whatever you choose will be fine."

"Okay." Emma went back to searching for a movie as Killian resumed playing with her hair. She gasped when she came upon the perfect movie. "Oh! The Princess Bride, perfect, you'll love it. It's right up your alley."

"As you wish, my love." Emma blushed remembering the meaning behind those words in the movie they were about to watch and how much she had secretly hoped his words had also had double meaning whenever he would utter them.

Emma pressed play and tossed the remote off to the side as she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered herself and Killian with it, curling herself into his side. As the movie started, Emma glanced up to see Killian's eyes completely focused on the screen, just what she wanted so he wouldn't miss the exact moment the meaning behind those three words was explained.

They weren't even two minutes into the movie when Emma felt Killian's fingers move her hair from her shoulder as he caressed the skin there. She sat up, trying to send him a message, but that only encouraged him as he dipped his head and pressed his lips to her neck. Emma gasped at the feeling and tried to push him away, but he wound his arms around her waist and held her tighter against him.

"Killian, stop," Emma scolded, pushing against his shoulders as he chuckled and sucked on her pulse, knowing that action could get her to do just about anything, including forgetting about the movie. A sigh escaped Emma's lips as she melted into Killian and he shifted them so that he was lying on top of her.

After a few seconds of distraction, Emma gripped Killian's head in her hands and turned it toward the TV just in time for him to watch the scene she desperately needed him to see.

 _"Farm boy, fill these with water...please."_

 _"As you wish."_

 _"That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish,' what he meant was, "I love you.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."_

 _"Farm boy! Fetch me that pitcher."_

 _"As you wish."_

Emma's grip on Killian's head weakened as the scene ended and he turned his head to look down into her sea-green eyes. She felt her cheeks heat and she covered her face with her hands. Immediately, Killian pulled her hands away and she was met with the smile, so full of love, that he saved just for her. Their lips met briefly, yet passionately before Killian pushed himself off of Emma, pulling her with him until they were in their previous position; Killian with his uninjured arm around Emma with her curled into his side.

"Suddenly, I'm very intrigued by this story," Killian said with a wink and Emma knew he understood the connection between them and Buttercup and Wesley.

Emma smiled as Killian pressed his lips against the top of her head and they settled in to watch one of her favorite movies. Throughout the movie, as they watched Wesley vanquish the Spainiard, giant and Sicilian, Buttercup being reunited with her love, Wesley dying and being brought back to life, and Inigo Montoya avenging his father before they all rode of into the sunset, Emma kept glancing up at Killian to watch his reactions to her favorite scenes. There was a permanent grin etched on his face throughout the entire movie as he drew his own connections and he finally understood why Emma would always blush whenever he would whisper, "As you wish."

As the ending credits rolled on the screen, Emma pushed herself up on Killian's chest and raised her eyebrow, silently asking what his impression of the story was.

"Bloody brilliant, Swan," Killian declared, as Emma's eyes lit up with joy. "I want to watch it again."

"We can another night," Emma chuckled, trying to suppress a yawn. "I knew you would love it."

Killian nodded as he pressed his lips to her forehead and the tiredness she was trying to hide escaped by way of a yawn. He pulled her into his arms, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Let's get you some hot chocolate and get you to bed, love," Killian said as he rose from the couch, reaching down to pull her up. Before they moved into the kitchen, they stood in the middle of the living room as Killian wrapped his arms around her and Emma's arms were trapped between them as she looked up at her pirate lovingly. "You're my princess."

"And you're my pirate," Emma beamed before reaching up to kiss him, sighing when their lips touched. "I love you."

Killian smiled down at her as she laced their fingers together and walked into the kitchen. Emma opened her tin of homemade hot chocolate mix and scooped a generous amount of the mix into the two mugs in front of her. She turned around to see Killian watching her from the other side of the kitchen. Smirking, Emma walked to the refrigerator and snatched the carton of milk from the door. As she walked to the stove where Killian was standing, she shouted, "Pirate!"

Killian smiled at her substitution as she stopped right in front of him, barely brushing against him.

"Fetch me that pitcher," Emma nearly whispered in a terrible British accent, pointing at the teapot that was sitting on the stove. Killian smirked, kissing her briefly, chastely as he reached behind him for the teapot.

As he handed her the teapot, he whispered against her lips, "As you wish."

 _Thanks for reading! I'm sure this concept has been done many times, but this was my take on the domestic Neflix evening with our CaptainSwan. Most of these oneshots are just ideas that I have, but please feel free to private message me a prompt if you have any ideas for me! As always, please let me know what you think and leave a review! :)_


	4. Her Sailors

**A/N: For the purposes of this oneshot, Dark Emma never happened, but Zelena and the baby did, if that makes sense...anyways, enjoy!**

Emma sat on the bench on the docks in front of the empty slip where the Jolly Roger was usually anchored and she couldn't stop her hands from wringing together in nervous anticipation. Killian and Henry had been gone on a sailing trip for a week and they were supposed to be home sometime that day.

Killian had promised her he would take good care of her son and keep him safe. She had no doubt that Captain Hook would be a perfect teacher and Henry had been sailing with him hundreds of times, but never for an extended period of time. So, until they returned, she would sit and wait for her sailors.

A week with the apartment to herself had sounded like a wonderful idea when Killian had suggested the trip to Emma, but after the first night, she found herself missing little details of her daily routine that her son and pirate had usually fulfilled. She missed waking up wrapped in the warmth of Killian's embrace and helping him, however reluctant he was, strap on his leather brace and snapping his hook into place. It had taken him a long time to let her see the full extent of his injury, but now that she had seen it, she was determined to show him that she loved it because it was a part of him, and she loved him. She loved him, so much.

She also missed hearing Henry and Killian's conversations, ranging in everything from sailing to Henry wanting to know about his grandmother, Milah. The first time Henry had asked about her, Killian was extremely uncomfortable. Milah had been the love of his life, the driving force behind centuries of searching for revenge, but he had a new, more powerful love for Emma. The fact that he had found his happy ending with the mother of his Milah's grandson was a touchy subject. She assured him, however, that he should be comfortable talking about Milah because she was such an influential part of his life and no one, not even Mr. Gold, would be able to tell Henry what his grandmother was like.

"Emma," she heard Regina shout from a few yards away, ripping her from her wandering thoughts. She smiled at the woman who had raised her son and whom she was glad to now call a friend. As Regina sat down on the bench next to Emma, she asked, "Any sign of them?"

"Not yet," Emma replied as she let out a deep breath. "Hook didn't really give me a time they would be back. He just promised they would be back today."

"I can't believe he talked us in to letting him take Henry out for a whole week." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and Emma chuckled. "He's very persuasive."

"That he is." Emma grinned, remembering just how persuasive Captain Hook could be when he wanted. "At least you had Robin and Roland to keep you company."

Regina's smile was contagious. Ever since Robin had returned to Storybrooke with Roland and Zelena, they had found a way to be together despite the obstacles they faced. They finally realized that being happy was more important that anything else. Zelena and her baby bombshell weren't going to get in their way. She was about to have the baby and Emma wasn't sure what Regina planned on doing once the baby was born. When Zelena had returned claiming she was pregnant, Emma could have sworn she was just playing a mean trick on Regina, but months later, it was evident that there was, in fact, going to be a baby.

"How's Zelena," Emma asked tentatively, knowing what a sensitive subject Regina's sister being pregnant with Robin's child was.

"Oh, you know, bitchy and pregnant," Regina replied causing Emma to chuckle.

"What are you and Robin going to do when the baby is born?"

"I really don't know." Regina looked out onto the horizon, but Emma could tell there was more on her mind than waiting for the Jolly Roger to come into view. "But, I do know that Robin and I are getting married, so Zelena lost. She didn't ruin my happy ending."

Robin had proposed months ago, almost as soon as he returned to Storybrooke, further proving to everyone around them that they weren't going to let anything get in the way of their happy ending.

The unlikely friends sat in silence as they stared out at the water, waiting for their boy to come home. This was the first time they were willing to let Henry out of their sight for longer than the length of a school day, but they had put their faith in Killian, knowing there was no one more capable of keeping Henry safe out on the water.

After what seemed like hours, Emma finally saw the white sails of the Jolly Roger appear on the horizon. A gasp escaped her lips as she pointed out the ship and shouted, "There they are!"

"Calm down, Ms. Swan," Regina huffed, removing Emma's hand from her arm, where her nails were digging into the skin, even through the layer of black leather. "It's still going to take them a while to get here."

Emma nodded, but she sat up straighter in anticipation, her knee bouncing with excitement as she watched the ship that held the two people who meant most to her slowly move toward her.

"Why is it taking them so long," Emma asked rhetorically, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"They can only go as fast as the water and wind allow them to," Regina tried to rationalize with Emma.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Regina simply shrugged and resumed watching the ship inch closer to the docks.

Finally, the Jolly Roger floated up to its normal dock slip and Emma jumped to her feet to walk closer to the ship. She could hear Killian shouting out commands as Henry ran around the deck following his captain's orders. Emma's smile was so big it was actually hurting her cheeks as she laid eyes on her pirate for the first time in seven days and four hours; she was counting.

When Killian finally instructed Henry to drop anchor, Emma had to stop herself from rushing onto the boat before they had the chance to step off themselves.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as he ran down the ramp and landed on the sock before wrapping his arms around his mother. He had just passed her up in height, another sign that he was growing up and Emma had to hold back the tears that were threatening to make an appearance.

"Hey, kid," Emma mumbled as she squeezed her son tightly. She let him go after a moment, knowing Regina was waiting her turn to greet her son and that there was a dashing pirate waiting for her.

As Henry reunited with his adoptive mother, Emma watched as Killian, dressed in his modern version of pirate attire, stepped on the dock and she couldn't stop herself anymore. She ran and jumped into his arms, her feet leaving the ground and the sound of his laugh filling her ears as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled like the sea mixed with something that was uniquely Killian and she couldn't get enough of it. While he was gone, she had hugged his pillow to her chest while she slept in the hopes of his scent lulling her to sleep, but nothing compared to Killian in the flesh.

Killian finally sat her feet back on the dock and pulled away from Emma without removing their arms from each other. That special smile graced his face and she had the overwhelming urge to kiss him and they hadn't even said anything to each other yet.

Instead of wasting breath on words, Emma gripped the leather collar of his jacket and pulled his lips to hers, sighing in relief when she felt his soft lips against hers. They shared a brief meeting of the lips, aware that they were not alone before pulling apart.

"You're home," Emma whispered as she rested her forehead against his and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She was finally back in the arms of her pirate and all of the loneliness of the past week floated away.

"Aye, love, I'm home," Killian smirked as he unwound one of her hands from his neck and laced their fingers together as they walked toward Henry and Regina.

"I missed you." Emma leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"And I you, my love." Killian pressed his lips to her hair, knowing he was so lost without her over the last week, but knowing she was there waiting for him to return would always give him the strength he needed to get through whatever life through at him. Something in his heart told him she would always wait for him and he for her.

 _Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think and leave a review! Review are highly encouraged! :)_


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N: Post Dark Swan. No specifics from the Dark Swan period, just her reunion with her loved ones after the darkness is expelled.**

"Don't you ever do that again," Killian pleaded, his voice muffled by Emma's hair as he held her so tightly she could feel herself fighting to find her breath. "I can't lose you."

Emma's arms were wrapped around Killian's neck as her right hand smoothed over the back of his head, landing at the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling the tiny hairs there. Emma kept repeating the words over and over again like she couldn't think of anything adequate to say.

They were standing, huddled together in the middle of the street in Storybrooke after they had finally defeated the darkness that had consumed Emma. Her parents were somewhere near, along with Henry and Regina, but Killian was her only focus.

"What were you thinking," Killian asked, finally loosening his grip on Emma, giving her enough room to pull back and look into his eyes. THe fact that Emma's green eyes finally looked full of life for the first time in months didn't escape him.

"I don't know," Emma whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she tried to push thoughts of the darkness out of her mind. "Regina was in trouble and she had worked so hard to become a better person. I couldn't let that be in vain."

"Damn you and your savior ways." Emma revealed the hint of a smile at his words. "I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't lose me." Emma assured him, brushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead. "I'm here. We're together and we're all safe. That's all that matters."

Killian nodded, letting out a sigh and resting his forehead against hers. Their bobies swayed gently as they held each other and Emma could sense her parents and the rest of her family itching to have their own reunions with her, but not wanting to interrupt the intimate moment she was sharing with her pirate. Emma had ran straight for Killian the moment she felt the darkness was lifted.

Finally, Killian released Emma from his embrace and her mother and father swarmed her. Emma was consumed by love and praise as her parents thanked every higher being in every realm for bringing their savior, daughter, and friend back to them. Next was Henry, who held on to her for a long period of time, like he was afraid she would float away if he let go. After all of her family was reunited, Killian slipped back to Emma's side, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against his side.

Emma dropped her head onto Killian's shoulder with a sigh, noticing how content and at peace she felt, possibly for the first time ever. Turning her head up to meet Killian's eyes, she said, "Let's go home."

Killian smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead as he dropped his arm from her waist and laced their fingers together as they all started walking toward the loft. Before they entered the apartment building, Emma tugged on Killian's hand, pulling him to a stop.

"What's wrong, love," Killian asked as the king and queen, along with the young prince made their way up to the loft.

"Nothing," EMma whispered, shaking her head. "I just wanted to be alone for a minute without prying eyes." Killian nodded as Emma pulled him into the alley next to the apartment building, his suggestive smirk firmly in place. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you, so much, my darling," Killian whispered into Emma's hair as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you for saving me." Emma rested her cheek against his chest and she could feel his heart beat through his shirt. "You're my hero."

Killian chuckled as he said, "I'm nothing but a dirty pirate."

"Yeah, but you're my pirate and I wouldn't have you any other way."

She smiled up at him and he brought his lips to hers for the first time since they had reunited. Emma brought her hand up to cup his cheek as she deepened the kiss and realized how much she had missed his kisses. Her palms were tickled by his scratchy stubble as she melted into him and leaned back against the brick wall behind her.

When they finally pulled apart, Emma whispered against his lips, "I love you, so much."

"I have always loved you, Emma Swan," Killian admitted with a genuine mile, not a smirk. "But, I must admit it's nice to have my feelings reciprocated."

"They were always reciprocated," Emma chuckled as she ran her fingers through his silky strands of hair. "I was just too afraid to admit it, but you not knowing how I feel about you is the most terrifying thought. So, you will always know how I feel. I will never hide my feelings for you again."

"Well, that's good to know, because I plan on doing the same." Killian smirked and kissed the tip of her nose. "I plan on showing you just how much I love you for the rest of my life."

Emma nodded, her face pained at the thought of ever denying herself Killian's love. "I just want to move on and put these past couple of months behind us." Killian pushed Emma's hair behind her ear, letting the golden strands slide through his fingers. "And I want to move forward with you."

"I would love nothing more, Emma." Killian's eyes were bright and he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest since he had his Swan in his arms again. "What do you propose you do?"

"I say, first thing tomorrow, we start looking for a place of our own." Killian raised a skeptical brow at her bold suggestion. "I'm tired of living with my parents and not having my own space. I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I want to go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want to have a home for our little family, because that's what we are. You, Henry, and I are a family, however unconventional we may be. I want to make you breakfast in the morning and fight ridiculous monsters with you. You're a hero. You're my hero and I don't want to spend another minute of my life without you."

Killian's eyes were wide and his smile bright as he listened to Emma's speech. She had never been so open with her feelings, only short, little expressions of affection that he held onto, but this was different. He could feel the walls she had built around her heart crumbling down, finally willing to let him completely in to her heart.

"That sounds lovely, darling," Killian beamed as Emma rose up on her toes to touch her lips lightly to Killian's. He whispered against her lips, "I have lived for centuries, enchanted with eternal youth, but I want to grow old with you. I want a live with you, forever."

Emma jumped up and Killian caught her around the waist as her feet dangled off the ground and she kissed him passionately. The kiss held all of the love that could be shared between two people and the promise of a life spent with your soul's counterpart.

"We should probably go inside, love," Killian panted when he finally decided to detach himself from his love. "We have the rest of our lives to be together, but for now, I'm sure your family would like to spend some time with you."

"I suppose you're right," Emma conceded, slightly indignant. "I guess the rest of our lives can start tomorrow."

"Correction." Killian held up a finger to make a point and Emma raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Our _happy ending_ can begin tomorrow."

 _Thanks for reading! The wait is almost over and I can't wait to watch our favorite characters through another season of adventures! Please let me know what you think and leave a review! :)_


End file.
